


Don't Spit Out My Poison

by LepusLied



Category: The HellScape (Discord)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LepusLied/pseuds/LepusLied
Summary: Under the circumstances you're in, running isn't an option. You must indulge the demon, or face the consequences for disturbing him. And you plan on making sure you live to see the end.





	1. Prologue

I fucked up. 

 

I fucked up really badly.

 

If there was anything I could do right now, it would be to rewind time to before I woke up this morning, and completely change my plans for today. But, I can't do that.

 

I was in the old warzone. Exploring the abandoned grounds that once held so much death and destruction almost 400 years ago. Nothing is left, much less than some rubble and old war shacks built in an effort to house the wounded. But the war was said to have been ended by a demon. Somebody overwhelming. I came here to check the validity of that statement. 

 

I wish I never did that.

 

It hurt for a while. The sinkhole under the rotting remainder of a great oak. I wasn't expecting to fall in, but once I did. I knew something wasn't right. It was too bright. Too... alive. I wasn't the first person in here. I may be the last though. 

 

The walls were covered in what seemed to be drawings. They were dark, and gritty. Beautiful patterns and lining. A language I couldn't read. Winged and flying creatures. Fire. Death. It was like a story written in a tongue, from a person who lived through it all. 

 

But what scared me. Was the fires lit around. This place was actively lived in. Somebody had been here before me, despite there being no entrance. Which means. There is most likely also, no exit.

 

I pushed forward. I couldn't sit here. I limped. Somewhere. If there was somebody here, I had to find them. Maybe they could help me find a way out. 

 

I was wrong.


	2. An Oni's Fun

I stumbled through the open halls of stone and dirt. The fires got brighter, and the air held a more warm taste. It was hot. Hot as hell. No sun could compare to the feeling of sickeningly thick heat that seemed to scorch the ground I limped across.

The sounds of fire were dying down, and a new pounding, shaking. Like the world around me was warping with the heat. Was I going to die?

I saw it. The chains. Set on the ground were two chains, at least a couple feet apart. Then, the ceiling held the same chains. Holding them together, was a person.  Somebody trapped in these scalding metal restraints. The walls were covered in marks of blood and fire. I wasn't sure who, or what I had stumbled across. But seeing it in person, I knew it wasn't human. 

_Then. It. Saw me._

 

"Oh. Somebody finally came to finish me off. Good luck." It spoke. Its voice was melancholic. Like it was bored, or uninterested. 

 

I simply walked forward, a look of surprise on my face. I had no idea what I was looking at. But the closer I got, the more It's features made sense to me. The large teeth, and tattoos that covered both it, and the chains. This thing was. No human. It must have been the fabled demon warrior. The end of a war. But why was it chained down here? Trapped after its success.

 

"Wait." It spoke. Looking at me with inquisitive eyes. "You. Who are you." It wasn't a question. It was a demand. Cold and sharp to my ears. 

 

"I. I am an archaeological historian. I look for remnants of the past. I came here. This place, was a war zone four hundred years ago."

 

The creature's features changed. A new expression, one of joy seemed to plaster its horrifying visage. It looked demented, and vicious. 

 

"You mean to tell me. Those fucking assholes left me down here for four. Hundred. Fucking years. Nobody even came to kill me. They just left me here and ran. What a bunch of pussies." It seemed to spit, both amused and upset. "Let me down. Just grab a rock or something, and break these rusty pieces of shit." 

 

"You are the demon. The one fabled to have ended that war. Right?"

 

It looked at me. Almost surprised I knew who it was. Or at least a vague understanding of it. "You say I ended the war? Heh, I guess I was on the right side after all. I get accredited to the thousands of lives that were taken. I was just the best of them. I wasn't the only monster in that war, I am just the one that survived." 

 

I was shocked to hear this. I stepped forward. I wanted to know more. It was easier to understand from somebody who lived it. And... I was still hurt. I wouldn't lose much to ask for help.

 

"I will release you on one condition. I need help. I want to understand what happened all those years ago, and I need to know how to get out of here."

 

It looked at me again. It's eyes seemed to bore into me. Cutting through my body like a knife. I shuttered and stepped forward one more time.

 

"Sure. I can help you."

 

I nodded. Looking around to find a sharp piece of stone. I took it in both hands, and dashed the chain on its left. This caused it to hang lopsided, but the designs on the chain seemed to fade almost instantly. Then I used the stone on the right side. The same happened, and the chains fell. Clattering to the ground like crumbling pebbles. Turning to dust against the stone floor. The chains on the ceiling were no match for the demon as it snapped what was left with some effort. It seemed to float, adjusting to its body in the open again. The air seemed to cool almost instantly, and the room went from unbearably hot, to painfully cold. 

 

It was. A male. That was obvious without the chains. It's body was red, and covered in the same tattoos. Claws, tail. It looked demonic. I had to avoid staring too long, but it noticed my gaze of bewilderment and came forward. 

 

"You know. I feel like you have more to you than just a shitty job looking for demons. You have a need." It spoke teasingly. I had no idea what it was alluring to. I was hurt, and confused. I wanted answers, and help. But this thing. It seemed to want more than that. Now that I had freed it, it wanted to play.

 

"Just. Keep up with your end of the deal. Please. I can't stand much longer." I tried to reason with it. My leg was shooting with pain and my face showed I was anything but happy with my predicament. But that made it happier.

 

It moved quickly. And I had no choice in the matter as it swept me up off of my feet. Holding me in its arms like a child. I was weightless to it. 

 

"There. Shut the fuck up, and stop bitching. I told you I can help. But, I want to do something first." 

 

I didn't sign up for this. I wanted to get out. Now. But.

 

"It's okay. I won't hurt you unless you want me to." Its voice was smooth, against my ear it felt like a fire was burning with every word. Whatever this thing wanted. I knew I didn't have much choice.

 

It moved with me, further into the mouth of the cave it had been trapped inside. At the other end, the fires dimmed and became scarce. A new room, what felt like miles away from the battle field. It was now night. I don't know how time moved so fast, but above us was a breath taking moonlight. The room was empty, at first. But as the demon placed me down, it spoke into my ear.

 

"I am Randaliren. I am a demon. A general. And, an Incubus." Each word ran through my brain. Then, the floor shifted, and stone seemed to raise. I came closer to the moon. The ground around me disappearing like air as I felt myself no longer safe. I was now stuck. Laying on this stone slab high above the ground. Then, I felt a hand interlock with mine. "Four hundred years. I have been starved. If you want my help. You must let me indulge."

 

I was at a loss for words. I can't think. I can't move. I was dead if I disagreed. I was dead if I agreed. I had sold my soul to a demon for the chance of freedom. But, I wouldn't let myself die here. Not without a fight.

 

"Fuck it." This was something that didn't phase Randaliren at all. I moved my hand to my chest, pulling my shirt up lazily over my head. He didn't hesitate to help, pulling it off of me like a wrapper. Then, it took hold of my ankles, causing me to wince and shout loudly. This took it by surprise, Its grip loosening. 

 

"Sorry." The first genuinely kind thing that it had said. It took careful movements to pull down my pants. Showing attention to the injured leg that I was completely unexpecting.

 

Once I was barren like the demon, I felt just how warm it was. The stone in this wind would have been cold and icy, but the presence of Randaliren had made everything comfortably warm. The demon floated over me, parallel with me as it stared inspecting me with the most calculating and seductive look it could manage. His eyes were piercing me like a knife and fork, finding which part of me it wanted to devour first. He started with my neck. Lowering down onto the stone with me, he laid on my chest. His body was hot, and wet. As if he had been sweating just as much as I had in the heat underground. It began licking my neck slowly, taking careful admiration to biting the skin with every other second. I shivered, indulging it was nothing short of a challenge. I wanted to go, but staying It didn't seem like a bad idea. It was... tempting.  

 

"You aren't usually the kind I would go for. But perhaps you could prove me wrong. My hunger may just bring me to somebody worthy." He seemed to growl these words into my ear. Every syllable was antecedent and rolled with the sound of another accent. One I couldn't pinpoint. Perhaps the language written on the walls.

 

Then, I felt the heat against my body. His stomach rubbing against mine. His balls hanging against me almost teasingly, rubbing my thigh with the utmost intention of fulfilling his desires with me. His hands explored my chest, and neck. Then. Without warning, he pushed himself into me. The first push felt painful, sudden. But his hips moved without falter, and he had an unbelievable stamina. Stamina I never expected to experience with anybody. But he was not human. He was a demon. I couldn't forget. He hit deeper. Transforming himself to explore me. He was no longer just trying to fuck me. He wanted to feel my whole body.

 

"You know. You are an easy slut. I like that. Perhaps you wanted to do this right as soon as you met me. Didn't you?" 

 

I wanted to stop him from talking, but every word made me quake. My hands clenched at the stone under me. I had to endure. I had to. Oh god. I could feel him filling me to the brim. He was on fire, and his neck against my lips, I kissed back. My first intention. I couldn't. Resist. I needed to taste him. I needed to feel him.

 

His hips stopped, and I felt his breath grow hotter on my shoulder. Then aloud he cried. A long, growling cry. My chest heaved and I felt like I was. Slowly melting. Like somebody had poured boiling water into my inside, pooling, spreading. My body reacted as well, and I coughed, gasping for air as my lungs grew heavy with the feeling of ecstasy. 

 

The process was so swift, it felt like it was over too soon. I was. Unsatisfied. I wanted to finish. I wanted more. How could he do this, and enjoy himself. He pulled away, his eyes were wild as he stared down at me. I must have shown my lust, as he lowered his lips to mine, his teeth becoming less of an obstacle the less I cared. I let his tongue snake its way between my lips. His hands exploring me and holding me in place against the stone. When he pulled back again. His voice was dark. His eyes seemed to glow as bright as the moonlight.

 

"You having fun?" His tail swaying above him. He was. A demon. "Good. Lets keep going. I have three hundred and ninety nine more years to make up for." 

 

 

_Then. It. Saw me. And never let me go._


End file.
